


New Game

by 1oooW0rds



Series: Checkmate [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, post-BoO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1oooW0rds/pseuds/1oooW0rds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So when are you going to announce the happy engagement?" Percy joked, pointing at them with his fork. "We're not a couple." Reyna cleared, picking a banana slice from her fruit bowl. "Really?" Malcolm asked, plucking a grape from her bowl and held it to her kissable lips. "Say aw sweetie" Couples: Percabeth, Malcolm/Reyna, Jeyna, slight hint of Jasiper</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Game

_"_ _Ooh, looky, it's Malcolm's girlfriend." One of the younger Athena children teased as he nudged Malcolm's shoulder. Malcolm ruffled his half-sibling's hair, already sneaking glances at the Roman girl. Reyna was reading Katie's handmade scrapbook as she weaved through the crowd of demigods. They seemed to part for her as she headed for the line for breakfast. Her dark hair was braided loosely, a deep contrast to her orange t-shirt. She was smiling, thanking the nymph for her fruit before heading to Cabin Three's table. "Are you going to sit with her?"_

_"_ _That's a brilliant idea." Malcolm replied, swinging his legs over the bench before standing up and tugging his orange shirt down. He winked at his fellow cabin mates before casually walking towards the girl. Reyna was still engrossed in her present. "Morning sunshine," Malcolm greeted, trying to catch her attention but she didn't hear him. She was so out of it she nearly crashed into a forest nymph. The Roman girl reflexively spun around, dodging Lily. "Whoa," Malcolm called, caughting the forest fairy and Reyna's bowl of fruit. "Hello."_

_"_ _My hero," Reyna replied, sarcastically or not, Malcolm couldn't tell. He didn't really mind especially when she smiled at him. She was hugging her book to her chest, face slightly flushed. It was a healthy look on her._

_"_ _More like her hero." Malcolm replied, nodding towards Lily as he set her up right. The nymph's dark brown hair was knotted with flowers and leaves. "You ok, Lil?" The nymph nodded her head, still a little bit dazed._

_"_ _Lily, I am so sorry." Reyna apologized instantly as she crouched down to check on the forest nymph. "I'm a little – "_

_"_ _Scatter-brained?" He finished as Lily waved the apology off before popping away. Malcolm stood back up, smiling brightly at her. Reyna returned his grin with a flat stare._

_"_ _Why are you here? To torture me?" Reyna asked, crossing her arms._

_"_ _And save your breakfast. I'm being useful." He said, lifting the bowl up as a peace offering. He gestured to the table with a little bow and grin. Reyna shook her head, taking her seat with her own pleasant smile. Malcolm plopped beside her with his back to the table and legs stretched out. "I thought it would be nice to break camp rules once in a while."_

_"_ _You mean every day since I've been here. You're like my shadow." Reyna corrected, picking a ripe strawberry from her bowl and nibbling on the tip. She had a healthy glow from spending time in the sun while at Camp Half-Blood. It must have been from all the hours in the sun practicing archery with Will or gardening with Katie. She was still the same stoic Roman girl. Her smiles were just easier._

_"_ _You are a horrible influence, Ms. Ramirez." Malcolm kidded, stealing a grape. The girl smacked his hand but he already popped it into his mouth. He chewed it happily, shooting a smug grin. Reyna shoved his shoulder. "Ow, and abusive too. It's good you're leaving today." Reyna's smile waned just a fraction but just enough for Malcolm to notice. He had spent a lot of time with her to easily read her expression and maybe her thoughts. "Hey, don't look so sad. Are you going to miss me?"_

_"_ _No, I'm finally going to be free." Reyna chimed back, flashing an unconvincing smile. In reality, Reyna was just going to be trapped under all her responsibilities and duties as a praetor. Malcolm reached out, placing his hand on hers. He gently brushed a stray piece of her dark hair out of her face, brushing her lightly tanned cheek. "Malcolm…" She whispered, blinking at him with her dark intense eyes. Malcolm shifted a fraction closer._

_"_ _Hey, not in public, guys." Reyna and Malcolm both jumped and slide away from each other at the sound of Percy's voice. The son of Poseidon stood there with his tray of food, left hand covering his sea green eyes. "Is it safe to look?" He asked, peeking through his fingers. A shy grin tugged at his lips as Reyna glared at Percy as he sat. "You two are adorable like a real couple."_

_"_ _Ha, ha, very funny Percy." Reyna replied, brushing her hair back behind her ear and shut her book._

_"_ _I try." Percy quipped with a sly grin. The two cabin mates traded easy words as Malcolm ran his fingers through his blond hair, cursing the boy for his missed chance. He couldn't help but smile though as they traded insults like siblings. Percy was one of the many people who helped him convince Reyna to stay for the week. "So when are you going to announce the happy engagement?" Percy joked, pointing at them with his fork._

_"_ _We're not a couple." Reyna cleared, picking a banana slice from her fruit bowl._

_"_ _Really?" Malcolm asked, plucking a grape from her bowl and held it to her kissable lips. She shifted back, looking at the fruit like it was going to attack her. "Say aw sweetie," Malcolm demonstrated, opening his mouth as well. Reyna leaned in closer, opening her mouth revealing her pearly white teeth and tongue before pushing the grape into his mouth. The Athena boy coughed at first, surprised by the fruit before chewing with a miffed expression. "I want a divorce. You are going to be the death of me." He muttered as Reyna and Percy burst out laughing. "Roman." He whispered with a mock anger._

_"_ _Greek." Reyna fired back with a cheeky smile, nudging his shoulder with hers. Malcolm flicked her nose in retaliation._

_"_ _Hey, be nice to Reyna." Annabeth's light voice chastised as she shoved Malcolm's head. Malcolm stuck his tongue out at her which she returned quickly. The siblings traded smiles before she greeted her boyfriend with a friendly kiss. Reyna rolled her eyes in disgust just before Annabeth dragged her into a tight hug. Malcolm smiled; pleased the two girls were close. "Take a peek at table one." He could hear Annabeth whispered into her Roman friend's ear. Malcolm peeked, out of pure curiosity._

_Jason sat there alone with his breakfast. He seemed spacey as his eyes lingered towards their table. Malcolm often wondered why the boy couldn't just walk over and joined them like a real friend. There was a tinge of sadness as Jason looked at Reyna like he wanted to fix everything but didn't know where to start. Malcolm's gray eyes peeked at Reyna, noticing how she was watching her co-Roman as well. Her lips curled up in a forced smile, an expression so unnatural it hurts to look. Malcolm glanced at his sister, silently communicating. A plan hatched in his head. Annabeth wasn't the only cunning child of Athena._

_"_ _Hey Reyna," Malcolm asked, pulling her attention away from her old friend. "Can we meet at the dock later? I have one more present for you." She blinked at him with a suspicious look. "Humor me."_

"Are you sure, Mal?" Will asked as he pulled his arrow out of the stiff hay-filled target. Malcolm stood beside him, twirling an arrow between his fingers idly. He just finished explaining his second present for Reyna to his blunt best friend. The son of Apollo gave him a skeptic look over his shoulder as he pulled out his final arrow. "Did you think this plan though?"

"I'm the son of Athena. Of course I've thought this through." Malcolm replied as he followed Will to the other side of the range. The archery plot was empty aside from the two blonds. Will squared his shoulders, lifted his arm and aimed his bow down the line. A thick silence fell over the two friends as Malcolm leaned against a wooden fence, observing Will's perfect form.  _He would have shot by now._ Malcolm thought before speaking. "I know you have some curt comment."

"Not exactly curt but are you completely sure about this?" Will asked, letting go of his arrow. It flew through the air, hitting the target with a meaningful thump. Malcolm let a low whistle, pretending to be impressed. Will's blue eyes flashed in frustration as he spun around. "Malcolm, be serious for once. You might lose her."

"I don't have her completely you know." Malcolm replied, bending down to pick up his personal chess set. "We both know I've had an advantage so far. My opponent isn't even aware he could play. I'm just… evening the playing field." Will rolled his eyes at how lame Malcolm's metaphors were. Malcolm answered with a cheeky smile.

"I hate metaphors, Mal, especially one as lame as that was." Malcolm chuckled as he handed another arrow to his friend. Will's blue eyes locked with Malcolm's. "You don't always have to be the good guy."

"Yeah I do." Malcolm replied, tilting on his heels to stretch his back. "All is fair in love and war." Will groaned and quickly shot his second arrow down. It hit its mark effortlessly. Malcolm looked away to avoid Will's judging gaze, drinking in the sight of his home. It was unbelievable how a few days ago the place was under attack. Thankfully, right now the only drama was in Malcolm's maybe love life.

"BS, nothing is fair in love and war." Malcolm smirked; glad Will was here to be his pessimist. He was a good friend in that sense. Will sighed, lowering his bow and turned to frown at his best friend. "Always the white knight."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Malcolm quipped back, recognizing a certain trio of heroes crossing the field. "Well, there's my target. Wish me luck."

"Good luck, genius!" Will whispered sarcastically. Malcolm slapped his friend's back, hopped over the low fence before jogging across the field to catch up with half of the legendary seven heroes. They appeared happy as Leo seemed to be telling an elaborate story, waving his hands animatedly. Piper was latched to Jason's arm, grinning at her other friend.  _Charmspeaker…_ Malcolm thought, getting a chilling flashback of when Drew charmspoke him into jumping into the lake just for correcting her Ancient Greek.

_You don't have to do this._ Will's voice reminded him the closer he got.  _Yeah, I do._ He thought back just before calling out with his usual charming confident smile. "Leo! Piper!" The two demigods turned giving him an odd look. Malcolm reached up, placing his hand casually on Jason's shoulder. He could feel the boy tensed but didn't move away. "I need to borrow Jason here." Before Piper could say something, Malcolm pulled the Roman boy in the opposite direction. "Thanks! He'll come back safe and sound." Malcolm shouted back, grabbing Jason's arm in a tight grip as he jogged.

"Stop!" Malcolm's limps froze at the sound of Piper's magical words.  _So close._ The boy thought as he released Jason's arm, turning to face the daughter of love. "Why do you need Jason? Tell the truth." Malcolm bit his tongue before words were magically pulled out of him. His quick mind found the tiny loop hole.

"I'm doing this for  _our_ mutual friend." Malcolm answered, allowing his words to sink in. Jason's blue eyes darkened for a moment. "Can Jason come out and play?" Piper reached out, touching her boyfriend's arm but Jason brushed her off, focusing on Malcolm. He nodded his head and walked passed Malcolm with his eyes forward. "Good choice, Roman."

* * *

Jason frowned as he followed the self-assured son of Athena, not sure what to think.  _I'm doing this for our mutual friend._ Jason repeated Malcolm's statement in his head as he observed the young man. He knew very little about Malcolm aside from his godly lineage. He was well-liked around the camp, easy to approach about anything.  _And popular with the ladies._ Jason noticed when a very attractive Demeter girl stopped Malcolm with a flirty smile and a gentle touch of his arm. The boy greeted her by name, asked about her half-brothers and college applications. She laughed, smiled and smacked Malcolm's arm before walking off.

"You know everyone, huh?" Jason commented as he watched the girl. She was sending fleeting looks over her shoulder, eyes still lingering on the athletic Greek. Malcolm shrugged his shoulders casually before leading Jason to a path down the beach. Jason took the silence to observe Malcolm. He was lean and fit like every other Greek demigod especially like his Athena siblings. His golden hair fell over his forehead, framing his wise gray eyes. Malcolm was good-looking in an odd balance between bookish and sporty.

"You can never have too many friends. Never know when you'll need a favor." Malcolm replied, stopping at the top of the hill. From here, Jason could see the huge beach and the dock. Argo II was docked near the shoreline, ready for battle if needed. Jason blinked; looking passed the majestic ship to notice a figure on the dock with a dog.  _Reyna…_ he thought, feeling a slight pane in his heart. She looked peaceful with her head tilted up, drinking in the last rays of light. It appeared like she was savoring the last few moments where she was only just a camper instead of a leader.

"She sits there every evening." Malcolm started his voice low and conversational. "It feels like she's waiting for something to happen or someone to show up. I would often go out to bug her but I'm pretty sure I'm not the one she's waiting for." Jason turned as the words sank in. Malcolm was staring at his friend with an unreadable expression before giving Jason a pointed glance.  _She's waiting for you._ Jason shook his head, answering the boy's unspoken question.  _No, not me._ An inaudible sigh escaped Malcolm's lips. "You Romans need to work on communicating."

"Yeah, Lupa wasn't big on feelings." Jason replied, shoving his hands into his cargo shorts before realizing what he just said. His eyes flew up, meeting an amused Malcolm. "I… Um… That came out wrong."

"Or right." Malcolm commented easily, lifting his chess set to switch the conversation. "You know I could never win a game against her. Only once but that's because she let me."

"Reyna doesn't let anyone win." Jason said, searching Malcolm's expression for a hint of why he was doing this. The boy had one hell of a poker face. "Why are you doing this?" He asked, finally putting is thoughts into words. Malcolm let out a deep sigh, probably deciding what the best answer was. He stepped forward, pressing the game set into Jason's chest. They stood about equal height as Jason's stormy blue eyes met Malcolm's steely gray ones.

"I have my reasons." He answered cryptically, further confusing the Roman young man. "Don't worry about it but do this for yourself." Jason looked down at the board, realizing what Malcolm was doing. He gave him a reason to see Reyna without the judging eyes of everyone. Jason thought of Annabeth's words from breakfast. Nodding his head, Jason took the chess set before starting towards the dock. "I hope I'm doing the right thing." Jason thought he heard Malcolm whispered before walking away.  _I do as well._

The old wood creaked underneath Jason's sneakers as he approached her, drinking in Reyna's hidden beauty. She was always pretty doing anything like sweaty from an intense training session to quietly finishing the mountain of paperwork. But right now, so relaxed and calm, Reyna looked simply stunning. Her dark hair was tied in a ponytail instead of its signature braid, a subtle but pleasant change. Her arms were wrapped around one knee as the other foot was dipped in the cool water. Aurum's head popped up at the sound of his shoes. The automaton jumped up, pattering over to him with an eager grin.

"Aren't you tired of losing, Malcolm?" Reyna asked in a teasing voice with her eyes still focused on the horizon.

"That's probably why he sent me." Jason replied, crouching down to scratch the metal dog's chin. A satisfied noise cooed from Aurum's mouth as it leaned into his touch. The golden dog had always liked Jason a little better than Argentum. His blue eyes were still focused on Reyna, not missing how her shoulders tensed at the sound of  _his_ voice. He walked the rest of the way, waiting for her reaction. "He thought I would be a better challenger."

A sarcastic laugh escaped her lips as she ran her fingers over Aurum's golden head. "Did he really? Not bright for the son of Minerva." Jason chuckled softly because that was such a Reyna response. He didn't realized how much he really missed her until that exact moment. She wasn't going to act like a love struck girl even if Malcolm was her boyfriend.  _Which he's not… right?_ Jason wondered, noticing her fond smile as she turned. Her eyes met him for the first time in ages. It was just as intense as he remembered but there was something more. Her dark eyes narrowed at the sight of the black and white board in his hands. "You hate chess." She stated, lifting her foot from the water to face him.

"That's because  _someone_ never lets me win." Reyna shook her head, rolled her eyes and scooted over so he could sit. As he folded his legs, he thought about the rare moments in New Rome where they could play a game. It was usually a casual game set up in the Principia where they could move pieces when they could. Jason smiled as he pulled out the pieces. "Do you remembering playing in the Principia?" Reyna's fingers hovered in the air for a second before she picked up another piece, placing it in its rightful spot. "I often forgot which color I was, always screwing the games up." Reyna still didn't say anything as she passed over a white queen to Jason. Their fingers brushed sending a tiny jolt through Jason. He focused on the board, noticing something. "I'm missing a knight."  _I heard Malcolm was going to give Reyna a piece from his personal set._ Reyna reached into her pocket, pulling the piece out. "So that's Malcolm's present?"

"And you're his second." Reyna whispered so softly Jason almost didn't hear it. "Will calls Malcolm 'my white knight' as a sort of joke."Reyna explained, holding the piece fondly. It was a beautiful crafted white Pegasus with folded wings. She placed it on his side, turning it just so with a tender look. "It really isn't funny. I rarely need rescuing."

"You're a horrible damsel in distress." Jason kidded before frowning. He expected a least a smile on Reyna's face. It was half a smile and half a frown like she was trying to appear happy but it hurt spending time with him. "I guess I'm not allowed to joke with you like before." Reyna didn't respond, allowing the words to linger in the air dangerously. Jason sighed and moved his pawn, mentally preparing for a difficult conversation.

Their game was slow like a normal game. Each move was carefully calculated and planned. Jason tried multiple times to start a conversation but he felt like everything was a dangerous topic. The air was stiff, awkward and wrong. What happened to the easy flow between quips, small secret smiles they trade over paperwork or effortlessly silent conversations with only a look?  _Eight long months of no communication._ Jason thought as he growled in frustration when Reyna captured his rook easily. He was usually a graceful loser but right now it felt like he was losing more than just a chess game.  _I'm losing you as well._ He thought, looking up at Reyna's stoic face.

"You really suck at this." Reyna commented as she spun her newly captured rook in her fingers. A tiny smile tugged at her lips, probably amused by how badly he was losing.

"Chess?" He asked; glad to fill the air with something other than silence and the occasional sound of the pieces knocking the board. "Or talking to you?" Reyna looked up at his words, letting a soft sight escape her lips before straightening up like she was preparing for battle.

"Both." She replied truthfully. "Gods, Jason this isn't like you. You don't skirt around problems, doubting every little action. You always know what to say. That's why we were such a good team. The planner…" Reyna pointed at herself before gesturing to him. "And the speaker. You always have the right words. Just say something." Jason reached out, capturing Reyna's hand. He half-expected her to recoil but she sat there, dark eyes hopeful.

"There's not magical word or phrase which can fix this instantly." He started shakily, allowing the mess of words to leave his mouth. "There's so much I want to say to you but what do I say first? 'I'm sorry' doesn't cut it. I screwed up, Reyna. When I stepped off Argo II, I should have run to you like Percy did with Annabeth. I should have pulled you into a huge hug and whispered apologies into your ears at that exact moment. This," he gestured between them, the non-existent ruins of what was a wonderful relationship, "would have never happened. I should have known there was someone at home frantically searching for me like how Annabeth was searching for Percy. But the only words I have are 'I'm sorry' but I guess it's too little, too late."

Jason tried to pull away but Reyna's fingers tightened, lacing their hands together, loosely but firmly as well. It was comfortable and familiar like somewhere in Jason's deep memories, they've held hands a thousand times before. "'I'm sorry' is a good starting point. It's never too late." Reyna smiled at him, a real smile. It wasn't an overjoyed one but it wasn't a sad smile. With her other hand, Reyna moved her black queen across the board. "Checkmate." Jason laughed, running his free hand through his blond hair. He didn't bother to look at the board. The game wasn't even a challenge for her.

"New game?" Jason asked, running his thumb over her hand. Reyna opened her mouth to reply when a sharp creak broke them out of their personal bubble. Aurum hopped up to its feet, barking joyfully as it ran across the long dock to greet the intruder. Reyna pulled her hand back quickly as she recognized the blond Greek. Malcolm crouched down, rubbing the metal dog with his smiling expression. "Or not…" Jason whispered, moving to clean up the board.

Reyna's hand stopped Jason's. Their eyes met and Jason felt his heart swell as she nodded her head. "New game." She confirmed, moving her pieces back.


End file.
